A Naruto Legacy  Yokai no tate
by Mark-John-Green
Summary: After Naruto was killed by an angry mob, Itachi's student is possessed by the desperate spirit of Kyuubi and Naruto, how will this serious young teen cope with the two greatest egos in the naru world inside his head. A short what if story! UNFINISHED
1. Prologue

**A Naruto Legacy – Demon Shield**

**Prologue – A new container**

Young 9 year old Naruto ran desperately down the small dirty alleyways as a crowd of at least 50 people ran after him, their faces filled with boundless hate.

'We'll kill you, you fucking demon!' yelled one of the crowd who was at the front of the crowd. He was a high level ninja; a Jounin. He hated the boy and though he'd told to protect the boy by the Hokage himself. He didn't care; this little monster had to die!

They chased Naruto for another 30 minutes and the little boy was stumbling with weariness and tears streamed down his face; why did they hate me so much?

They eventually cornered him and the crowd fell upon him and proceeded to beat him to death. Fists flying and weapons striking, Naruto's body had gone numb and his body started to go dark.

Suddenly dozens of shurikens sailed through the air, killing and wounding 12 of the crowd. They drew back and a fairly small dark figure emerged, seemingly out of the shadows themselves.

'Leave Naruto-san alone or none of you will leave this place alive' said the figure pulling back his hood, revealing someone who appeared to be 10 or 11 years of age. He had deathly pale skin, a slim, sharp featured face, his eyes were a dark steely grey and his hair was short and was spiked wildly.

From his pocket he drew a kunai and a saw edged knife. There were six ninjas in the crowd and they all charged the young boy. He adjusted his stance and a black tinted chakra surrounded him. It was over within seconds. Everyone around him lay dead or near death. Rich crimson blood drenched the surroundings.

'I said that you would die…' he murmured to the numerous bodies lying scattered around the ground as he re-sheathing his bloodied weapons. He quickly ran up to Naruto who was lying battered, bleeding and on the verge of death.

'Damn, his taken too much physical damage' he murmured, he placed his hand upon the young Naruto's chest and preformed a basic healing jutsu, unfortunately it had no effect.

Suddenly a large claw made of red chakra slid out of Naruto's chest and grabbed the boy the wrist.

"_I will not die with this container' _roared a voice in his mind and the red chakra began to surround him. Kyuubi and his chakra surrounded him and slowly entered the boy's body, he tried to move but his body was locked in some kind of paralysis.

'Bastard Fox let me go!' He yelled struggling; though he was inhumanly strong he was still limited due to his young body.

'_I will not human, this container is dying and I will not die with him!'_ roared the Kyuubi, his red chakra moving upwards, slowly engulfing the boy with his energy.

'No…Get out…' muttered the boy as he collapsed onto Naruto, the dying blond haired ninja gave a gasp of pain and just as darkness claimed him he muttered two words 'I'm…sorry'

0000000000000000000000000000

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey there guys, sorry my prologue was so god damn short but I was seriously tired and couldn't think of anything. I'll try to make my other updates longer._

**A Naruto Legacy – Demon Shield **

**Chapter 1 – Far greater…For another's dream**

Some three and a half years had passed since the demon vessel and been killed, the Juunin; Kakashi and several Chuunins had discovered his body and numerous other villages horrible mutilated and obviously dead. There blood and organs were smeared up the walls and several of the ninjas that had been with the villages were nailed to the all or floors with a kunai in each limb. A small pool of sickly crimson blood surrounding each of them

It had been assumed that there was a missing Nin or some other criminal about in Konoha and since that day all guards and watch duties had been doubled. Though there weren't any more repeats of the incident they kept up the security. Just to be on the safe side.

On the outskirts of the hidden village where Ninja had trained and lived for centuries, a tall figure dressed in a black hood and cloak stood his face hidden in darkness though his grey-cat-like eyes shone brightly in the night. His cloak swaying in the faint winds revealing the wide array of weapons he was carrying.

A small chuckle escaped his lips and as he leaped through the large red wood trees, several words slipped from his lips.

'Naruto…Kyuubi we're finally home…'

In the village of Konoha, at its centre was a large white structure near the rock structure where all of the Hokages faces had been carved upon. At the top level of the building dwelt the third Hokage a tall grey haired man dressed in a white. He was sitting silently in meditation focusing upon his enormous chakra and breathing, when he felt something that broke him out of his thought. He felt an inhumanly high chakra that had three colours to it: Blue, Red and Black. There was something familiar about it. It had the feel of a demon's energy and the killer instinct of one to boot.

After a few moments the feeling vanished. The Hokage pushed himself to his feet, his eyes narrowing, and his fist clenching.

'Something is coming…An evil is coming to Konoha' There was a knock on the door and a Chuunin ranked ninja with three scars on his face entered. He bowed to the Hokage and said rather breathlessly

'Hokage-Sama we may have an emergency…'

As dawn broke over the hills and cast its rays upon the Ninja village of Konoha a cloaked stranger ran down a large hill which led towards the village gate at an incredibly speed as he drew with 50 meters of the gate he slowed down and proceeded at a leisurely pace. He paused briefly to adjust his hood so it covered most of his face.

He heard a flicker of movement and less than a second later several kunai and shurikens flew towards him and stopped a few inches in front of him. A second rate surprise tactic. He merely glanced down and caught another Kunai that had been thrown at him from the side, without even sparing a look in the direction of the hidden ninja guard.

'You are now in Konoha territory. Stranger identify yourself' ordered a Ninja from the wall; there were three ninja next to him and a dozen an instantly appeared about 15 meters away from the dark cloaked man in a circle around him.

The stranger chuckled slightly and said in a falsely humorous voice

'I am known as Kyuubi Kai' when they heard that they all flinched at the name of the mightiest of the demons.

'Lies it died when its host was killed' yelled one of the Ninja's looking very angry, he'd lost all of his family to the demon 14 years ago and this guy had the nerve to say that he was the demon.

'Believe what you wish' Kai said with a shrug walking forward and using a Gen-Jutsu to put them all to sleep with a simple hand symbol and a flicker of his three coloured chakra

He placed his palm upon the huge gate and moments after the huge barred door began to burn creating a larger and larger hole till most of the gate vanished. Smiling faintly he stepped through to the place of his birth, the place where he'd ran from several years ago.

As he passed through he saw several ninjas, all at least Chuunin level, when they saw all of their comrades lying on the ground unconscious they charged at him their weapons drawn.

Kai sighed and drew a black katana from a sheath strapped to his back. 'So troublesome…'

Moments later the village of Konoha heard agonizing screams that echoed for miles across their lands. Followed by a dark laughter that brought chills to everyone's spines

The ANBU Ninjas searched the village until they reached the front gate into the village. All the ninjas had been horribly killed, their insides scattered against the walls and several of them had been nailed to the ground with a kunai in each limb.

Written on a pavement in blood were there words "I HAVE RETURNED BIGGER AND BADDER"

'I'll report to Hokage' said a silver haired Jounin vanishing in an instant, not wishing to be near this display of vicious carnage, it was just like what had happened to that small crowd several years ago. And that note which was written in blood. It had to be the one who had murdered those people several years ago.

The remaining ninjas gathered the bodies and using a Teleportation Jutsu they sent them to a storage facility where they could be stored until their families were notified.

The Hokage was sitting in his office waiting patiently he could sense a powerful force approaching, he felt a killers essence yet none of it was directed towards him. Otherwise he would have dealt with the intruder immediately.

'Good morning Hokage-San' said a quiet voice from behind its door, it swung open and it revealed a fairly tall person dressed in a black cloak and hood. He was holding an unconscious ninja under his arm.

'I hope I didn't interrupt you' he said dropping the ninja and slowly walking forward into the Hokage's office.

He pulled himself a seat on the opposite side of the Hokage's desk.

'Why are you here?' asked the Hokage looking at the young man's face, he could only see part of it because of the hood, but he greatly reminded him of someone, but who?

'To become a Ninja and achieve another's dream' he replied

'You're not a Ninja? Who are you?' said the Hokage in some surprise and the young man laughed then pulled back his hood.

'You recognize me?' he asked his face changing slightly as he let his other self take other.

'Naruto!' he gasped falling back as he watched the young man's face change to the face of Naruto Uzumaki, spiky blond hair, sunny blue eyes and a large fox like smirk.

'Well partly' said Kai, his face resuming his original form 'I'm a fusion of three individuals; me, Naruto and Kyuubi the Nine tailed demon'

To say that the third was surprised seeing this guys face change from Naruto to the wanted B-Rank criminal was putting it mildly. In fact the old coot almost had a heart attack.

(A/N They did find out that Kai committed the murders on those villagers, and they made him a B-Rank Criminal – To be taken into custody if possible, if he resists he is to be exterminated.)

The Hokage and Kai talked for almost an hour while he explained what had happened in that small massacre and how he'd only defended the dying Naruto from the angry crowd. He explained how the remnant of Kyuubi had transferred itself into Kai as its container died, but Naruto had also been absorbed. He even allowed Hokage to take a brief look into his mind to see the event that took place several years ago.

Soon after the door burst open and Kakashi burst in to tell the Third what happened, when he saw a young man dressed in black in the Hokage's office, he could feel the strong killer intent and the chakra matched the one he'd sensed earlier. So he did the first thing that sprang to mind; he attacked.

He drew a kunai from his pouch and charged. The cloaked figure turned just in time to evade, though it still managed to catch him along the side and draw blood.

'You bastard!' he growled and he drew a large sword from his sheath on his back and the two swung at each other, but before they could connect the old Hokage stopped both of their attacks and with a well placed round house kick he sent them both flying into opposite walls.

'That's enough Kakashi, you too Kai' commanded Hokage angrily. Kai got to his feet and swore under his breath but didn't do anything else.

Kakashi got up moments after and after accessing the situation he said 'What the heck is going on Hokage-Sama?'

'I'm talking to our new Gennin-in-training' said the third, inwardly wincing as he knew what the copy ninja's response would be.

'!" yelled Kakashi, his visible eye bulging. (Most likely the sharingan one was as well but it's covered…so we can only guess)

And rather surprisingly he passed out from shock, hitting his head on the floor and breaking his nose when he fell.

'…' thought the Third

'If anyone asks…I hit him…you know to reduce the embarrassment' said Kai, sweat dropping slightly, Jesus this guy was excitable.

'_Do you really want to be Hokage that much?'_ asked Kai mentally to one of the two entities in his mind.

'_Hell yeah!' _came a mental reply from Naruto's spirit_ 'I need to show those assholes not to underestimate me and I have to prove that I'm the best, being the best means becoming the Hokage' _

'_Fine…Let's get this started then' _

'_Oh by the way Kai' _said Naruto as he returned deeper back into Kai's mind_ 'Tell Kyuubi not to be such an as sole, his really annoying, that sadist bastard'_

'_Will do Uzumaki'_ responded Kai with a rare smile, returning back to the world of the living.

The Hokage had called the ANBU guards and ordered them to take back Kakashi to his home. They gave Kai a few suspicious looks as they took Kakashi away, he'd been smirking like crazy, seeing that an elite-Jounin had passed out just because the Hokage had allowed a B-rank criminal to rejoin the Konoha village.

'You're going to take a while to get used to' said the Hokage reseating himself when the ANBU had left. His face suddenly became serious and he said to Kai in the voice that would have chilled a lesser person to the bone.

'Kai now that I've let you rejoin the village, if you kill any of the citizens of Konoha like you normally would do, I'll make you B-rank missing criminal again and I'll deal with you myself'

'Understood Hokage' said Kai 'No more killing in the village'

The Hokage relaxed visibly, this kid had a great deal of power and it would be a shame if he had to kill him. He'd be very useful as a Konoha Ninja.

'Well then I'll have my assistant take care of the necessary arrangements' said the Hokage 'And remember you won't have another chance'

'I got it' responded Kai adjusting his cloak.

'I'll see you around then Kai' said the Hokage calling in his assistant; a small blond Chuunin with a scar across her chin and cheek, he told her what he wanted done and she and Kai left through the door moments after.

'See ya around old man' he added as the door closed with a light snap. The Hokage face faulted and a vain pulsed on his forehead.

'I'll get him for that later' muttered the Third, then he face faulted again when he realized that he still loads of paper work.

'What I wouldn't give for another distraction…'

Well there you go guys, I've finally updated, hope you like it!

And please send me some reviews; PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions


	3. Chapter 2

**A Naruto Legacy – Demon Shield **

**Chapter 2 – Super killing intent**

'Alright everyone settle down, next week is the Gennin exam and I want you to all practice your transformation jutsus, if you fail you've gotta retake this year, so study hard' said Iruka to his students.

The class began talking to themselves almost as soon as he'd finished, god damn wanna-be shinobi.

'I haven't finished yet!' yelled Iruka angrily and the kids silenced immediately. 'Today we have a new student who will be taking the exam with you guys next week.'

This got the kids attention, most of the time new students couldn't join a class this late in the year, and normally they'd have to join next year's class.

'Alright Kai you can come in now' the door to the class room opened and a tall figure dressed in a black cloak and hood stepped in, the hood completely covered his face and there was an aura about him which was quite unsettling.

'This is Kai, our newest ninja student' said Iruka. Kai briefly looked around the class and his eyes rested on Sasuke who was sitting at the front row.

'You look like Itachi-Sama, are the two of you related?' he asked in a quiet, emotionless voice. Iruka and Sasuke did a double take, did this kid just refer to the S-rank missing ninja as "sama?"

Sasuke leapt up 'How do you know him?'

'He is my old sensei' replied Kai shortly; he turned to Iruka 'may I take a seat now' Iruka nodded but said nothing.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed were filled with hate; this guy was a student of the man he would one day kill; his brother, the murderer of their clan. And therefore that made Kai an instant enemy.

Iruka started the class; they were studying a fairly simple taijutsu style, which consisted mostly of elbow strikes and knee thrusts, fairly basic. They had to study it and point out its disadvantages and disadvantages.

Kai after about twenty minutes fell asleep; the class was so boring he knew all this stuff since he was five or six years old; and his loud snoring disturbed one of Iruka-Sensei's lectures.

A vein appeared on Iruka's head, and he threw one of his three pronged Shrunken at the sleeping form of Kai. However just as it was about to hit Kai he vanished, the weapon pierced the chair instead and the next thing Iruka knew he was face down on the floor with a Kunai to his throat.

'I wouldn't try that…_sensei_' said Kai smirking slightly, saying the last word with a mocking tone.

The whole class gasped, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he hadn't even seen Kai move, not even so much as a blur.

'_He moves like my brother did, he definitely trained under him' (Sasuke)_

'_That was so cool, his even faster than Sasuke-Kun…' _

_(Ino)_

'_He seems dangerous; my bugs are frightened of him'_

_(Shino)_

'_His speed is WAY too high to be a Gennin, Sensei is a Chuunin and he didn't even see him move'_

_(Kiba)_

Kai released Iruka and blurred out of sight again, he reappeared less than a second later back in his seat, toying with the shuriken that the Chuunin had just thrown.

Iruka whole body felt like lead, he slowly pushed himself to his feet; there was something wrong with that kid he thought to himself, as he looked towards Kai who was watching him with a faintly amused look.

Once Iruka had recomposed himself the lesson preceded as normal, except that the class's gaze going back to Kai.

Once the lesson had finished they all filed out for break, it was hot outside so Kai had left his cloak inside the classroom. He was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, and faded dark blue jeans, instead of the customary sandals most people wore, he was wearing black leather boots. The most noticeable thing he was wearing was a white handkerchief tied around his upper arm.

The sun was particularly bright so he sat himself under a fairly large tree near their play ground, its shade cooling him down slightly.

He leaned back and closed his eyes '_damn this is boring'_ he thought to himself, he just glad the Gennin exams were very soon, if he'd had to do an entire year like these guys he knew for certain that he'd have committed suicide.

He felt a presence behind him; he hadn't said or done anything before, because he couldn't feel any negative intent towards himself.

'So how long do you intend to stand there watching me?' asked Kai quietly not opening his eyes.

'…Gomen I didn't…mean to disturb you' stuttered a female voice (guess who, if you don't you've probably never watched Naruto)

He opened his eyes to see a pretty dark haired girl with very pale lavender eyes, with no visible pupils. She was dressed in a white jacket, light blue shirt and light blue trousers.

'Hi' replied Kai, giving her a quick once over, she was quite attractive.

'I…wanted to ask…how you did…that in class?' said the girl; obviously referring to the incident with Kai and the shuriken.

'Huh? I just dodged and grabbed him, his not very fast, but then most of the ninja in this village are weak.'

Hinata was surprised to hear this. 'Konoha Ninjas aren't weak' she replied with surprising heat.

'Oh really, then how is it that a Gennin was capable of killing dozens of Chuunin and Jounin without getting a single scratch on him' replied Kai referring to himself.

'You're really high on yourself aren't you' stated Sasuke appearing a few meters in front of Kai.

'Yep' replied Kai, not paying any attention to Sasuke. A vein appeared on the side of his head and his eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't used to people ignoring him, and it quickly pissed him off, only Itachi talked down to him, everyone else treated him with respect. (Not that he earned or deserved it of course.)

He gathered some chakra and quickly made the hand seals: 'boar, Horse, Tiger; Grand fire style Jutsu!' A large ball of fire blasted out of his mouth and engulfed Kai, Hinata jumped back out of the way. And moments later Iruka and five kids from the class appeared.

Iruka grabbed Sasuke and threw him into a nearby tree.

'What the hell are you doing!' thundered Iruka, the fire then vanished revealing Kai still laying there not looking the least bit affected.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Sasuke's face paled. Kai brushed back a bit of his hair and slowly got up, he stretched slightly and smirked.

'Now I'm going to kill you' Kai's body was surrounded by black chakra and he let off a killer intent that the entire village felt and every ninja in the village (except Kai of course and the Hokage, and maybe a few others) wet themselves as they felt it, it felt like the Kyuubi's intent when it had attacked Konoha, but far more concentrated and vastly more powerful.

Everyone in the nearby vicinity collapsed, except for Iruka now he was barely conscious and also Sasuke who was on his knees, gasping and shaking.

The nearby trees actually splintered and the ground around Kai cracked and crumbled as his chakra radiated from his body.

He slowly walked towards Sasuke, whose eyes were wide with terror.

Kai, even without Kyuubi's chakra was insanely strong and could have slaughtered Sasuke in an instant. But he decided to humiliate him instead.

Using a basic taijutsu style he proceeded to thrash the arrogant young Gaki, to within an inch of his life, while he taunted him about why he was so weak, and why he could never surpass his brother, or him.

It took a few minutes; Sasuke was lying in a bloodied pile, several bones broken; excluding most of his ribs. He was covered head-to-toe in cuts and bruises.

Kai shut off the killer intent and his black chakra and walked towards Iruka who had managed to get himself to his feet, now that the horrific killer intent was gone.

As Kai passed Iruka he smiled slightly and said 'As you can see I'm far beyond the Gennin level and I'm only here so I can become an official Ninja'

With that he sauntered off laughing long but quietly.

Not long after the rest of the Gennin class had appeared now that they'd recovered from the killer intent.

And when the girls in the class (AKA; Sasuke's fan-club) saw Sasuke lying pummelled on the ground, they went up in flames.

The two most obsessive fan-girls Ino and Sakura started yelling in blind fury.

'Whoever did this is fucking dead!' they thundered in unison.

Well guys I finally updated, I hope you like this chapter.

In later chapters I'll be pairing up certain characters and I need you to vote on who'll be with whom.

Pairing options for later chapters:

Sasuke: - Sakura – Ino – Lee – Kin

Kai: - Hinata – Kurenai – Temari – Harem

Neji: - Tenten

Kakashi (Without his mask): Lots of ladies

Plus any others you can think of.

Please vote readers, as the pairings will greatly influence the storyline in later chapters and whoever gives me the best reviews I'll put them in my story as a main character.

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions


	4. Chapter 3

**A Naruto Legacy – Demon Shield**

**Chapter 3 – Fan girls and the Yuri – Flash bomb**

Kai calmly strode through the market place; the majority of the people had recovered from the large killing intent. Unlike Kyuubi's killer intent his powers effect, didn't last for very long.

The market place was once again in full bloom, buying and selling, shouting and yelling, and Kai noticed with amusement that there was a fair bit of thieving going on under the businessmen's noses.

After wandering around looking for anything of interest he decided to grab himself something to eat.

About a mile from the main shopping district in Konoha, Kai stumbled across a small ramen shop, Kai wasn't that much of a fan of ramen, but the spirit of Naruto, who he carried in his seal was screaming for the damn stuff.

'_RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!' _

Quickly getting a headache, he surrendered to the annoying blond, ramen obsessed child and walked over to the Ramen stand.

An elderly man dressed in white with a slightly worn apron was standing near the till, smiling slightly when he saw he had a customer, most of his customers came in very early in the morning or late in the evening.

'Morning kuzo what can I get for you'

Kai glanced towards the menu, and pulled himself a seat.

'I want 4 bowls of Miso Ramen, 3 bowls of Chicken ramen and 2 Ramen specials' he stated after a moment's thought.

'You sure' asked the old man, looking slightly surprised, Kai nodded and pulled out the necessary money and handed over to the old man.

'And hurry it up Jii-san I'm very hungry' the old man hastily went back into the kitchens and he and his attractive daughter began filling out the order at a remarkable pace.

Letting Naruto take over his body at that point, Kai's eyes changed to a clear blue and his complexion darkened slightly.

Naruto-Kai looked down at the large number of delicious ramen bowls and uttered a near war cry and charged into them his chopsticks moving like a blur, specks of ramen flying off in all directions, shocking the hell out of the ramen stand guy, he hadn't seen anyone eat that fast since the blond toddler that used to come to his ramen stand everyday when he first opened up a fair few years ago.

After approximately three minutes Naruto had downed the last of the ramen, he briefly inhaled the aroma of the ramen and after glancing around for a brief moment he returned back to the seal…Maybe he could pay a prank on Kyuubi while he was taking a nap.

Kai brushed himself off, quietly rising from his stool he briefly muttered 'Arigato' and left his leather boots crunching quietly on the ground as he moved.

He decided to do a little shopping and after getting lost twice he found his way to a large area where shinobi and Kunoichi gear was for sale.

He began to explore and found a very good pair of trench knives, they had black leather gauntlets and the blade across the knuckles was shaped like a crescent moon. They appeared to be of amazing quality, and it was being sold in a rundown stand. He quickly purchased them before another ninja spotted them.

He strapped them on and he was impressed, if he wore this with usual outfit, which consisted of black trousers, a black muscle shirt and his full length black trench coat, he'd look very intimidating…_perfect_.

After looking around at several interesting stores, he found a shop which sold a variety of grenades; some with some very _interesting_ side effects. After purchasing a large number of them he decided to go do some pranking on the local populace, the first grenade he'd purchased was called the "XXX – Yuri – Flash bomb" and he really wanted to try it out...hmm, maybe the army of fan girls approaching at high speeds a his right would be good test subjects.

The large fore-headed, pink haired Kunoichi and the platinum haired whiner Kunoichi followed by a small army of Sasuke Uchiha fan girls swept of Konoha like a storm of locusts, barrelling over anyone that didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Kai-teme you're dead!" they all screamed in unison as they spotted him in the market district and charged.

Kai glanced towards them for a moment, smirked and his eyes flickered with malevolence for a moment. Turning away he gathered a little chakra through his body and prepared for his little prank…hee…hee.

The Kunoichi members of the fan club drew out their kunai with the others surrounding Kai, to cut off escape.

They paused briefly before they prepared to attack for hurting their beloved emo-Goth-Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino stepped forward, giving off a fair bit of killer intent for mere Gennin-applicants and had Kai not been **way** above the Gennin level he might have been a little intimidated.

'You're gonna pay for hurting Sasuke-Kun, you bastard!' announced Sakura, Ino nodded in agreement and added

'Yeah nobody hurts Sasuke and gets away with it!' and at that the mass of fan girls charged at Kai, with full intent of killing him.

Kai chuckled and leapt high into the air and threw the grenade as he flipped and landed on a building nearby.

'Feel the love!' he yelled as the grenade went off in the middle of the fan girls covering them in a thick cloud of purplish smoke.

Then realizing how corny his last statement was he buried his face in his hands and ran off, fully intending to come up with a list of cool comebacks for every occasion.

Unfortunately he missed the effects of the Yuri flash bomb, which makes an female caught in the smoke, to become super attracted to the first female they see…for about five minutes or so. Anyway what happened was the fan girls started making out with each other and once the XXX – Yuri – Flash bomb wore off they ran off screaming. Ino and Sakura however had passed out after realizing that they'd been making out. Ha, Ha! Take that!

(_Time skip – three hours_)

Kai was back at his small apartment, which was paid for by the Hokage, till he became a Gennin. He'd just finished his list of comebacks and gave it a quick once over.

'Perfect, next time I won't spew out such low level responses' he announced to himself before throwing himself onto the worn, but comfortable sofa and gave a small sigh, stretching himself he drifted off to sleep, and decided to pay the fox and ramen-lad a visit in the seal.

Next chapter – such evil chakra, are you a monster?

Brought to you by Nexus Darkworld Productions

Please check out our website, the links on my homepage.


End file.
